Flame Mail
.]] Flame Mail , also known as Flame Armor , Flame, Fire, and Crimson Targe, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. It is oftentimes found in the middle of the game and resists, nullifies, or absorbs Fire-elemental attacks, or has resistance towards Ice-elemental attacks. It often appears around the same time as the Ice Armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Flame Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides 34 Defense, -10 Evasion, 10 Weight, and has resistance towards Ice-elemental attacks. It can be found at Mount Gulg, and only the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes can equip it. Final Fantasy II Flame Armor is a mid to high-ranked armor that provides 29 Defense, -33% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -58 Intelligence/Spirit, and has resistance towards Ice-elemental attacks. It can be found in Fynn Castle's basement or Mysidian Tower, or dropped from Fire Gigas and Twin Heads. Final Fantasy III Flame Mail is a low to mid-ranked armor that can be bought for 2,400 gil at Village of the Ancients or found in Tower of Owen. Only the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Ranger, Knight, Dragoon, Viking, and Dark Knight classes can equip it. In the NES version, it provides, 5 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, and 6% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 21 Defense, and 11 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV Flame Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides 15 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resistance to Ice-elemental attacks, and a weakness to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 30,000 gil at Dwarven Castle, found at Tower of Zot, or dropped from Flame Knight. Only Cecil, Kain, and Cid can equip it. In the 3D remakes, it is identical bar the cost being 20,000 gil and not having the -10% Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame Mail provides 15 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resists Ice and weakness to Fire. It is initially equipped on Cecil, bought for 30,000 gil at Damcyan, Fabul, and the ''Falcon, or dropped from Flame Knight. It can only be used by Cecil and Cid. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame Mail provides 15 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resists Ice. It can be dropped from Flame Knight or found at Underground Waterway (Kain's Tale), Kaipo Cave, and in Rydia's Challenge Dungeon. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy X Crimson Targe is an armor for Rikku, which can be obtained if the dominant ability on any targe is Fire Eater. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flame Mail is a high-ranked armor for Clavats that provide 24 Defense and Resist Fire +1. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Flame Armor is an armor exclusive to Reuben, which provides 14 Defense and Evade, as well as resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy Adventure Flame has an armor icon before its name. The Flame reduces damage taken from Fire attacks by 25%. This armor provides 20 defense points and can be bought for 5,625 GP in Ish. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flame Armor is a level 16 heavy armor that provides +792 HP and Physical Defense +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,220 gil, Bronze Armor, Titan Shard, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flame Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +950 HP, -18 Bravery, and Physical Defense +3%. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Flame Mail is a Heavy Armor obtained by crafting it using 900 gil, x20 Fire Crysts, x15 Fire Megacrysts, and x12 Mythril Ores, and by finding it during the exploration of Timber Tracks. It provides 45 DEF, +50% Fire resistance, and -50% Ice resistance. Gallery Flame Mail FFI Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy. Flame Mail FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. MQFlameArmor.PNG|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Flamearmour (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Flame Mail (IV).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Flame Armor FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Flame Mail FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Flame Mail.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Heavy armor